Lebes (AU)
Summary This Lebes 'is from an Alternate Universe, different than the main one. Unlike her normal version, she hasn't reached 4D yet, and is actively trying to. Most notably, by experimenting on war criminals. Many died through these methods, often in horrible and in "And-I-must-scream" ways. Two of such criminals being two sisters, named Audriana and Scarlett. Taken from a nomadic village whom the authorities have accused to be Germanic spies, they spent most of their lives in Lebes' labs, where they were her guinea pigs for anything not lethal. As time went on, the sisters started to slowly resent her greatly, although the hope of living a normal life eventually became thinner and thinner. Appearance and Personality of the character Her appearance is nearly exactly the same as her normal counterpart, only difference being that her hair only goes down to her butt, and she lacks a Mind-C chip. In her 3.5D form, her body is borderline mangled. Seems like her body has spread, her fingers are elongated and separated from her hand, instead floating in the air near the hand. Same with most of her body, which gives her a skeletal appearance. Her personality however is vastly different. Instead of being worried about the safety of each individuals, she is completely absorbed by protecting humanity as a whole. Even if countless persons must suffer or die, it means nothing to the greater good. This seems to be caused by her childhood experiences and view of the world. Since her mom died due to a war; something done for the greater good, she grew with the impression that everything can be done if it is for the greater good. However, it seems like this has slowly fallen into genuine sadism over time. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 10-B, High 3-A '''with tech | '''High 3-A Name: Lebes Gue Origin: Azathoth's Mind Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human | 3.5D Human Powers and Abilities: Normal Human Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Quantum Foam Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Human level '(Although not very athletic, she can still beats up children easily), '''High Universe level '''with Tech (She is able to manipulate the whole fabric of a infinite sized universe) | '''High Universe level '(Possess infinite power compared to a 3D being, destroyed a part of a timeline) '''Speed: Human level '| '''Infinite Speed '(Unaffected by regular flow in time, and thus can stays still in it) '''Lifting Strength: Class H | Unknown Striking Strength: Class H '''| '''High Universal Durability: Human level | High Universe level Stamina: 'Below Average | Likely limitless 'Range: Melee Range, Universal with Tech | Universal Standard Equipment: Quanty Hands Intelligence: Supergenius (Equal to regular Lebes) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: -Warped the entire universe at at least once occasion -Destroyed most of a timeline Key: Base | 3.5D Notable Attacks and Techniques Quantum Strings Manipulation: She can manipulates the strings that composes every bit of matter. It has numerous application. -Matter Creating: Since she can rearrange even the tiniest bit of matters, she can create anything out of anything. Although she does need a complex knowledge how to create such matter. One of its common application is the creation of a "default" kind of matter. That is, matter formed from only Strings without using atoms or quarks in-between. This results in a transparent blue-ish glass-like matter. Normally, this kind of matter would shatter instantly, due to not existing normally, but Lebes keeps it constantly together. Which means it can't be broken unless you are stronger than her by a quite significant amount. She usually forms 3D or 4D solids, planes or line out of it, that she uses for defense or offense. One of her favorite way of using it is a line with a squared-base pyramid on top of it, like a spear. -Body Change: She can modify her own body at a whim. Either reconstructing her own body into something else, or keeping her own strings together to make her invulnerable. -Matter Destroying: She can bypass durability via manipulating their body's smallest unit. She can even downgrade their body to a lower dimensional level, all the way to 0. Note that however, anything with a Soul can't be messed with on a dimensional level from afar. She needs to have direct contact (Note that this isn't a problem anymore since her Omne Vitae form) Quantum Foam Manipulation: A higher form of Quantum Manipulation. Instead of manipulating Matter, she manipulate what matter lays on. The very fabric of reality. -Tearing: She can stretches the Foam at any point she desires. This causes any matter present on it to be ripped apart mercilessly. -Distance: She can also fold quantum foam at her will. This causes beings to be moved in the direction of the fold. It can be used to teleport at any point in her range. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: At the end of the story her body almost reached 4D, becoming 3.5D. Equipment: Much like the original Lebes, she possess two Quanty, who can manipulate the quantum foam too. Date of Birth: December 12th 2156 Birthplace: France Weight: 68 kilograms Height: 196 centimeters Likes: Science, Experimenting on people Dislikes: Flies, Disobedient people Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: White Hobbies: Studying and Applying metaphysical science, Epxperimenting on Living subjects Values: Scientific knowledge, Safety of Humanity Status: Deceased and Single Affiliation: France's Governement Alignment: Lawful Evil Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Humans Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Quantum Manipulation Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Azathoth's Mind